La foto de un payaso tocando música en una estatua
by pandoras little helper
Summary: Fred, George, dos bromistas natos sueltos en Hogwarts, sin vigilancia y con un solo propósito, Pasárselo bien a costa del primero que se pase por su mente. Oneshoot en respuesta al reto de Pandora Lover.


_**Bueno podría decir que esta es la historia que más tiempo me ha llevado desarrollar de todas. Definitivamente Pandora Lover ha dado en el clavo con este reto. El reto consistía en una viñeta de Fred y George de entre 500 y 1000 palabras, Rated K o T, Genero humorístico y con las palabras "Foto, Payaso, Música y Estatua". De ahí el título (si esperabais algo mejor siento haberos decepcionado).**_

**_No estoy muy seguro de haber conseguido "humor" en la viñeta, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi visión del humor se basa basicamente en la ironía y el sarcasmo creo que podría haberme acercado bastante. Y bueno, espero que alguien se ría con ello =)_**

_

* * *

_

**La foto de un payaso tocando música junto a una estatua**

Había llegado la hora de Historia de la Magia, una asignatura (y también su correspondiente profesor) que a cualquier aspirante a nuevo Zonco aburriría como una ostra y sin duda Fred y George Weasley eran demasiado bromistas, divertidos y tan simplemente _payasos _que no pensaban quedarse sentado escuchando. ¿La solución? Fácil. Los milagrosos caramelos Weasley que hacían a cualquiera vomitar:

- Vamos, señores Weasley, todo el mundo mágico conoce ya sus trucos, ¿en serio creen que les dejaré irse así, gratuitamente? – inquirió Binss con ciertos aires de superioridad.

- Bueno, si así lo prefiere pondremos su clase perdida, pero le advierto que… - una arcada hizo a Fred vomitar – perdón, que como puede comprobar he comido delicioso embutido importado directamente desde España, pero, puede ser muy pestilente también – concluyó a modo de chantaje.

- Está bien, ¡largo! No quiero ni verlos ni ser yo quien limpie todo eso. El día que sus fotos aparezcan entre los delincuentes más buscados se acordaran de mi, ¡já!

Con su objetivo conseguido salieron y se tomaron la píldora reconstituyente que cortó el vómito de inmediato.

- Bueno, George, utilicemos esta hora para nuestras bromas ¡A lo Gonzo!

- Querrás decir a lo Zonco, ¿no? – añadió con total ignorancia.

- George, a veces dudo seriamente que seamos hermanos – apuntó Fred con resignación – Bueno, ¿Quién será nuestra víctima de hoy?

- ¿Importa eso acaso? – dijo George.

- Pues no – coincidió Fred – pero tengo un capricho especial por el idiota de Malfoy.

- Jo, vaya, yo que pensaba tomarla con Lavender Brown, es que se acerca por allí y tiene un poco cara de pardilla la pobre – susurró George para evitar ser oído por esta.

- ¿Con una mujer? – preguntó Fred con sorpresa – Hermano, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas delicadamente.

- Esta bien… solo pensaba observar en lo que se convertía su cara de panoli tras ser apestada con nuestras bombas fétidas – dijo - Pero siempre delicadamente – concluyó entre risas.

- Aunque resulte tentador, será mejor irnos con la _música _a otra parte.

- ¿Música? – dijo George extrañado.

- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy, querido Merlin, de que me dieras un gemelo superdotado – añadió de modo sarcástico – ¡es tan sólo una forma de hablar!

- Ah, eso – dijo al entender a lo que se había referido Fred – Veamos que nos enseña el mapa hoy. _"Juro solemnemente que eso es una travesura"_

- Vaya, vaya. Malfoy hablando con Umbridge. Creo que la última vez no captó el mensaje de que no se debe hablar con Umbridge. Veamos, ¿Dónde está?

- Rápido, a la _estatua _de la bruja jorobada – se apresuró George.

Esperaron tranquilamente a que Umbridge desapareciera para tomarla con Malfoy.

- Malfoy, Malfoy. Eres una pequeña sabandija que nunca aprende – dijo Fred.

- ¿Otra vez aquí, Fregona Weasley? – dijo Malfoy entre risas.

- No sé que me da más pena: tú, tus chistes o el hecho de que te creas que son graciosos – refunfunó este.

- Bueno, ¿Dónde está el limitado mental de tu hermano George?

- ¿Qué me has llamado? – gritó George saliendo de detrás de la estatua.

- ¡LI-MI-TA-DO MEN-TAL! ¿O es que además de tonto eres sordo?

- ¡Uy, lo que me ha dicho! Mira Malfoyado. Espero que escribieras un diario con tus recuerdos, porque el único limitado aquí vas a ser tú – dijo alzando su varita contra Malfoy.

- Espera George – se adelantó Fred – Ese no es nuestro estilo. Nosotros somos más… como diría yo… sutiles. Y si has decidido ser la mascota ser la mascota de Umbridge, nosotros, tan altruistas como siempre hemos sido te concedemos tu deseo – concluyó Fred alzando su varita y con un ligero giro de muñeca Malfoy desapareció.

- ¿Qué has hecho con él?

- Enseguida lo sabrás.

...

...

...

- ¡AH! ¡SOCORRO! ¡LUCIFER! ¡UNA SERPIENTE! – gritó Umbridge saliendo de su despacho y chocando con los dos hermanos que aguardaban expectantes - ¡WEASLEY! Sé que habéis tenido que ver con esto. Os quiero en mi despacho en cuanto saquen esa horrible serpiente.

- Pobre Malfoy… - dijo Fred.

- …No lo rechace así.

- Nosotros sólo lo convertimos…

- … en su "animal de compañía".

- ¿Malfoy?

- Si, Malfoyado para los amigos – añadió Fred con falsa amabilidad.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Sr. Filch, no la mate, es Malfoy! – se apresuró Umbridge hacia su despacho.

- No creo que el mundo se perdiera mucho – dijo George riéndose.

- ¡Weasley, LOS DOS, aquí ahora mismo!

- Bueno, llego la parte más aburrida – dijo Fred.

- ¡Un segundo! - George sacó de su bolsillo una bomba fétida y se la lanzó a Lavender Brown que regresaba por aquel pasillo de nuevo - Lo siento, no podía evitarlo, esque me había quedado con las ganas de ver justo la cara que está poniendo ahora.

- No tienes remedio - dijo Fred con gesto de resignación - por cierto...

- ¡Travesura realizada! – concluyeron al unísono antes de introducirse en el despacho de la suma inquisidora.

* * *

**_Espero la opinión sobre si he aprobado o no el apartado humorístico del fic. Sed benevolentes :S_**

**_Sobretodo tú, Pandorilla. =)_**


End file.
